Hotfixes
See also: * Official Forums (GM Archive) to view an unsorted list of Hotfixes. * WoW.com Implemented Patches page for links to official release notes from patch 1.2 on up. * WoW.com Under Development page for info on the next major patch. '' Note: Only showing Hotfixes since the launch of The Burning Crusade due to lack of documentation before this period. Only Hotfixes documented and published by Blizzard will be shown here. '' May 2007 Friday, May 25th See Official Forums (General US). *The Lurker Below's "Geyser" ability will now knockback the proper target. *The Time-Phased Phylactery required for attunement to the Black Temple can now be picked up by everyone, not just one player. Thursday, May 24th See Official Forums (General US). *Players will no longer receive an error while attempting to complete the quest "Bloodgem Crystals". *Kael'thas now wipes threat before engaging players in phase 4. *Thaladred the Darkener’s ability "Psychic Blow" now deals less damage. See Official Forums (Raid & Dungeons EU). *Linking a Poison Recipe or Hunter Pet Ability in a chat message will no longer cause a disconnect. *Seer Olum will no longer despawn as quickly after being rescued from Serpentshrine Cavern. *Coilfang Ambushers can no longer be charmed. *The Lurker Below will no longer emerge from the water before all adds are dead. *Gruul's hateful strike will now target the second highest on the threat list instead of the third highest. *The gem vendors in Thrallmar and Honor Hold are now once again available. Wednesday, May 23rd See Official Forums (Raid & Dungeons EU). *Al'ar's Meteor ability will now do less damage and its damage will no longer be divided between multiple targets. *We're working on a hotfix for the problem where Krosh Firehand's Spell Shield is not cast immediately upon entering combat for a Mage to Spell Steal. This was not an intended change and we hope to have it fixed soon. *The hotfix for the Spell Shield has been deployed. The Spell Shield should be cast in a much more timely manner now. Friday, May 18th See Official Forums (Raid & Dungeons EU). *Troll bosses for the Edge of Madness in Zul'Gurub will now spawn properly. *An exploitable chest has been removed in Arcatraz. April 2007 Wednesday, April 25th See Official Forums (General Forums US). *All chances for Alchemy "discovery" has been disabled until it can be addressed in a content patch, due to an exploit. Friday, April 13th See Official Forums (Raids & Dungeons US). *Trash mobs in Serpentshrine Cavern and The Eye are now on a 2 hour timer. *Trash should no longer respawn once the boss of the corresponding section has been killed Thursday, April 12th See Official Forums (Blizz Archive US). *Creatures and creature packs associated with Morogrim Tidewalker, The Lurker Below, Leotheras the Blind and Fathom-Lord Karathress will no longer incorrectly respawn once their respective boss is killed. *Creatures in Coilfang Resevoir: Serpentshrine Caverns and Tempest Keep: The Eye now respawn more slowly. Wednesday, April 11th See Official Forums (Raids & Dungeons EU). *Beneficial immunity effects from abilities such as Ice Block and Divine Shield will no longer cause the Shade of Aran's explosion effect from Flame Wreath to proc when the duration has faded. See Official Forums (Blizz Archive US). *All characters that die on the Northwest plateau of Blade’s Edge Mountains will now be sent to the Evergrove graveyard. March 2007 Monday, March 27th * Fixed an issue where Thrall could halt progression by giving incorrect text in the Caverns of Time: Hillsbrad instance. Wednesday, March 21st See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Nightbane's melee damage has been reduced. *Hydross the Unstable no longer deals a crushing blow. *The Romulo and Julianne encounter has been retuned to be less difficult. *Gruul's health has been lowered, and the damage from his shatter ability has been reduced. *Gruul should now correctly use his hurtful strike ability. *The Magtheridon encounter has been rebalanced to be somewhat easier and should now better keep to proper raid progression. *Healing bonuses no longer apply to the Diamond Flask. Tuesday, March 20th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Nightbane's breath attack and rain of bones now target those players attempting to avoid his attacks. *Warbringer O'mrogg's status will now reset, after a wipe during his enraged state. Monday, March 19th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Corrected an issue where Coilfang Ambushers would evade unnecessarily. Friday, March 16th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *The haste effect from the Mongoose enchantment no longer reduces damage. Tuesday, March 13th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Party members should now see pet health bars update properly. This hotfix will take effect after a realm is restarted following the hotfix's deployment. *Several issues in Serpentshrine Cavern have been corrected. The Lurker Below should always spawn Friday, March 9th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Nightbane - Removed magical immunity from skeletons and reduced damage from breath attack in flight Thursday, March 8th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Corrected an issue where Sanath Lim-yo in Azshara was missing/misplaced. *The Lurker Below should now spawn properly after a wipe. *Fixed a bug where some fishing areas were not providing fish. Wednesday, March 7th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Nightbane will no longer cast "Bellowing Roar" (fear) while flying. *All Thorium nodes' yield of ore has been increased. *Flame Wreath will allow players to remain in the flame while immune, without proc'ing the effect. Tuesday, March 6th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Flame Wreath will now allow players to remain in the flame wreath while under the effect of immunity granting abilities such as Divine Shield, etc. *The Druid ability Mangle (Bear) now generates 50% bonus threat. *The Druid ability Lacerate now deals a small amount of instant damage, generating threat, against bleed immune creatures. Monday, March 5th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Coilfang Frenzies will no longer attack players in water outside of Coilfang Friday, March 2nd See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *The amount of bonus damage that the Hunter pet ability 'Lightning Breath' receives from the Hunter's +damage gear has been reduced February 2007 Monday, February 26th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Pets will no longer trigger the Flame Wreath effect. *Kael'Thas' phoenix pets should now have the correct immunities. *Magtheridon's Blast Wave should now function properly. *The Lurker Below should now spawn correctly after being reset. *Cyclone no longer causes the targeted player to be considered dead for the arena counter. Friday, February 23rd See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Hellfire Channelers have had had their healing reduced in the Magtheridon encounter. *Whitewhisker Geomancer's fire shield no longer stacks. Thursday, February 22nd See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Players on the quest "The Smallest Creatures" will now properly lose the invisibility buff when performing any action Wednesday, February 21st See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *While on a flying mount players can no longer be targeted by the Poultryizer or Discombobulator Ray Tuesday, February 20th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Mechanical bosses are now immune to the Gnomish Universal Remote Friday, February 16th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *The 'Crumpled Up Note' quest item should now drop for Draenei to open the quest path for Onyxia *An issue with Nexus-King Salhaddar which made him unkillable has been resolved *Players will receive proper credit after finishing the 'Kill Omen' quest *Players can no longer avoid Grull the Dragonkiller's shatter damage through immunities *Fixed an issue where The Maiden of Virtue would despawn upon a reset of the Karazhan instance Thursday, February 15th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Issues with players capturing the flag in the Eye of the Storm battleground should be resolved Wednesday, February 14th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Fixed an issue with players losing control of the chess pieces in Karazhan *Entangling Roots should now affect certain creatures properly Tuesday, February 13th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *The Gnomish Poultryizer can no longer be used on an Arena opponent *Mortal Strike and Wound Poison (rank 4) no longer stack at any rank Monday, February 12th See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *The door at the top of the elevator in Tempest Keep: Mechanar should now properly open if players die to Pathaleon the Calculator *Murmur's Touch is properly removed from players when they zone out of Auchindoun: Shadow Labyrinth January 2007 Tuesday, January 23rd See Official Forums (Blizzard Archive). *Khorium has been added back into the game. *Lady Palanseer in the Hall of Legends and Captain Dirgehammer in the Champion’s Hall have returned and are now selling level 70 PvP rewards. *The drop rate of Draenei Prayer Beads for the quest "Digging for Prayer Beads" has been increased. *Fixed an issue where players were not getting rested experience in Shattrath on select realms. *Reduced the respawn time of the Zangarmarsh quest targets: Boglash, Lord Klaq, and Blacksting World of Warcraft, Hotfixes Hotfixes